Happy Tundra Friends
Happy Tundra Friends is a spin-off of Happy Tree Friends. The series has most of the characters who are arctic, antarctic or snow animals. Characters * Huskey - A loyal husky who is based off Cuddles. His hobbies include playing in the snow and racing. He has a crush on Snowy. * Snowy (fox) - An arctic fox who is based off Giggles. She enjoys nature, playing in the snow and smelling flowers. She may have fall in love with Huskey. * Harey - An arctic hare who is based off Toothy (because of his buckteeth). He often chews on wood because his teeth grow like Toothy's. * Rednose - A reindeer with a collar with bells who is based off Lumpy. He appears to be dumb and ends up killing other characters. * Elena - A seal with a holly on her head and wears an air freshener necklace who is based off Petunia. She has OCD on everything. * Lemmy (lemming) - A lemming who is based off Handy. He lacks hands and has bandages on his nubs. * Milkshake - A crazy stoat that is addicted to vanilla and chocolate milkshakes that is based off Nutty. He also has an lazy eye and has milkshake splats all over his body. * Coldy - A timid snowy owl that is based off Flaky. She screams when she sees her injuries or sees spiders. * Wolvey - A soldier wolverine that is based off Flippy. When he hears something that reminds him of army, war and fights, he flips out and become his evil form, Wolferiney. * Caribou and Fawn - A caribou father and his son that are based off Pop and Cub. Caribou dosen't look after his son sometimes which leads to Fawn's unnoticed death. Like Pop, Caribou might survive more episodes than Fawn. * Warmy - A intelligent and smart penguin that is based off Sniffles. He knows a lot about science and usually does extra lab experiments. * Canadia and Mr. Snowball - A lynx and her imaginary friend that are based off Lammy and Mr. Pickels. Despite not real, Mr. Snowball can kill characters and Canadia tries to see this whole event, but fails when she sees Mr. Snowball just normal sitting on a chair. * Rapping Albatross: A albatross that is based off Disco Bear. He is a love-rapper and tries to filrt girls with his cool music skills. * Floeberg - A polar bear that is based off Russell. He likes sailling in the arctic seas and fishes some types of sardine and seal so he can relax eating. * Spotty and Stripey - Two snow leopard brothers that are based off Lifty and Shifty. They like robbing and money and would always avoid the cops. * Clowntail - A funny arctic wolf that is based off Mime. He is a clown that entertains kids and does mime-like tricks. * Eidey - A super-saving eider that is based off Splendid. He would always save characters from near death, But horribly fails due to accidentally dropping or injuring them. * Pre-Jurassic: A frozen mammoth that is based off Cro-Marmot. He is competely frozen in a ice block and even in the sun he would still be frozen instead of melting free. * The Walrus: A walrus that is based off The Mole. He is blind which causes deaths of other characters when he is not looking right. Non-HTF Character-Based Characters * Eskimo: A naked mole rat who wears a parka, mittens, heavy pants and boots and tries to stay warm. Many of the characters noticed how odd a non-arctic animal is in the arctic. Episodes Main article: List of Happy Tundra Friends episodes Trivia * The show is currently in production because the characters and episodes are being made. Category:Under Construction Category:Spinoffs Category:Happy Tundra Friends